


Spin It

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: General, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five friends, booze, and party games – what could be better? Oh, right: pwnage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin It

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Spin It  
> **Author/Artist:** GuiltyRed  
> **Beta:** YohjiDeranged  
> **Rating:** PG  
> **Warnings:** none  
> **Word count:** 337  
> **Summary:** Five friends, booze, and party games – what could be better? Oh, right: pwnage.  
> **Prompt:** Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud/Tifa/Aeris: Playfulness - "Don't touch it!"  
> **A/N: **This one wrote itself.

"Don't touch it!" Zack blurted, moving to intercept Cloud's hand.

"But, Zack," Cloud groaned, "that's just stupid."

"We all agreed before we started this," Tifa reminded him, emphasizing her words with a thump to his skull. "Besides, if Aerith's okay with it, what's your problem?"

"Aerith has the sense of humor of a five-year-old," Cloud grumbled. "Of course _she's_ all right with it."

"Who has the sense of humor of a five-year-old?" Sephiroth murmured. "You're the one who brought the props."

Cloud blushed fiercely. "Yeah, well, I didn't expect…"

"What?" Zack asked. "It's the spirit of the game, my friend. All's –"

"If you say 'All's fair,' I'm going to hurt you," Cloud snarled, still blushing.

Tifa rolled her eyes and took a swig of her beer. "Look, if you're going to cheat, we may as well not be playing. I did my turn, are you going to run away like a startled chocobo?"

"He has the hair for it," Zack observed, not for the first time.

"Look who's talking!" Aerith giggled, sipping her wine cooler.

"Tifa," Cloud tried for a weary schoolteacher tone but only managed whiny, "we already know you don't get embarassed by anything."

"That's not true," Zack said, ostensibly jumping to her defense. "She had a bad turn when her underpants –"

Sephiroth aimed a finger at the black-haired man and shouted, "Conduct unbecoming, Mr. Fair! Cease and desist."

Tifa nodded toward her rescuer. "Thank you."

"Of course, it did give you a measure of fame in the barracks," Sephiroth mused.

"Hey, now, I said hands off and I meant it," Zack warned, grabbing Cloud by the wrist. "Jeez, would you look at this guy, using Tifa as cover to cheat?"

"This is ridiculous," Sephiroth growled. "I'll never get my turn at this rate." With a decisive shove, he pushed Cloud across the playing field and into Zack's lap. "Kiss him, already!"

Jostled by his passing, the empty bottle in the center of the circle of friends spun idly, awaiting the next round.


End file.
